Cassie Chan
}|width=250|height=170|position=center|left=0}} Pink Space Ranger |shadeofcolor = hotpink |label = Pink Turbo Ranger (II) |label2 = Pink Space Ranger |ranger1 = Pink Turbo Ranger (II) |ranger2 = Pink Space Ranger |color2 = hotpink |rangerimage1 = PRT Pink Turbo Ranger.jpg |rangerimage2 = In Space Pink.png }} Cassie Chan is the second[[Pink Turbo Ranger| Pink Turbo Ranger]] of the Turbo Rangers and the Pink Space Ranger of Space Rangers. Retroactively, she is also referred to as Turbo Pink Ranger and Space Pink Ranger or In Space Pink Ranger - variations on her in-show labels, though the latter is more in reference to the show itself than a proper label. Character History Turbo Cassie was an amateur singer who first traveled to the city of Angel Grove during the Power Rangers Turbo episode Passing the Torch. Cassie is a gutsy and sarcastic, music-loving teenager. Cassie moved to the Angel Grove/Stone Canyon area to pursue her dream of breaking into the music business. On her way she met T.J. whom she quickly befriended. Cassie was soon dragged into helping T.J. rescue Katherine Hillard, the Pink Turbo Ranger, and Tommy Oliver, the Red Turbo Ranger. Katherine, sensing a kindred spirit in Cassie chose her to take her place on the Power Rangers Turbo team as the second Pink Turbo Ranger. Cassie was skeptical of trying new things or rushing into danger but once she was committed to something, she followed it through all the way. When Divatox destroyed the Power Chamber and the Turbo powers, Cassie along with her fellow Rangers blasted off for outer space in a NASADA Space Shuttle to try and rescue Zordon. As the Pink Turbo Ranger, Cassie controlled the Wind Chaser Turbozord as well as the Wind Rescue Rescuezord. During Turbo, she developed a crush on the mysterious Phantom Ranger, who was never identified, and never appeared again after the Countdown to Destruction finale from Power Rangers in Space, the sequel series to Turbo. In Space When the Power Chamber was destroyed at the end of Power Rangers: Turbo, Cassie and her friends went up to space to stop Divatox when she had been called to the United Alliance of Evil by Dark Specter. Once there, they met Andros, the Red Space Ranger, who gave them new powers. Cassie became the Pink Space Ranger, and did battle with Astronema for nearly a year while searching for the captured sage and mentor to their predecessors, Zordon. She helped the other Rangers pilot the Astro Megazord, and she later piloted the Mega V5. During a mission, Carlos was tricked into attacking Cassie by a monster and was injured. Although she held no animosity toward Carlos, he was deeply affected and decided to retire. It is only after with the help of Adam Park, whom he replaced, that Carlos came back and was careful not to fall for the same ploy again. According to the episode Silence is Golden, Cassie suffers from allergies. Like her fellow Rangers, Cassie participated in the final battle with the United Alliance of Evil in Countdown to Destruction and was forced to morph in front of all of the people of Earth and do battle with various footsoldiers and monsters until they were victorious due to Zordon's energy wave. Lost Galaxy After receiving a distress call from Alpha 6, Cassie and the other Space Rangers arrived on the space station, Terra Venture to discover that their evil counterparts, the Psycho Rangers were alive. Cassie fought alongside the Lost Galaxy Rangers to defeat them. In the following episode, The Power of Pink, Cassie bonded with the Pink Galaxy Ranger, Kendrix, and unfortunately had to watch as Kendrix was killed during the battle with a revived Psycho Pink. Behind the scenes, the original plot for the storyline was supposed to have Cassie remain on Terra Venture and take Kendrix's place as the Pink Lost Galaxy Ranger. Unfortunately, Patricia Ja Lee had conflicts with the producers and Andros' sister, Karone was chosen instead. If she was the new Pink Lost Galaxy Ranger, she would have tied with her predecessor for times as Pink Ranger. Legacy of Power Cassie was featured in a chronicle of Power Ranger history compiled by Tommy Oliver shortly after he formed the Dino Rangers, which was found by the nascent Ranger team in the Dino Lab. Super Megaforce Cassie and TJ were helping the residents of Harwood County before reuniting with their fellow Space Rangers to defeat the Armada once and for all, fighting in a huge battle against hundreds of X Borgs and dozens of Bruisers. Cassie was one of the rangers who saluted the Mega Rangers. Personality Ranger Powers - Pink Space Ranger= Zords *Astro Megazord **Astro Megaship *Astro Megashuttle *Mega V5 Arsenal *Wrist Communicator *Astro Morpher *Satelite Stunner Booster Mode **Astro Blaster **Satelite Stunner *Pink Galaxy Glider - Blue Space Ranger= In Five of a Kind, Cassie, along with Andros, Carlos, and Ashley, disguised themselves as the Blue Space Ranger in an effort to fool Psycho Blue. }} Ranger Keys - Pink Space Ranger= The Pink Space Ranger Key is one of Cassie's personal ranger keys. This key along with the majority of the Core Ranger Keys are seen lining the Command Center's interior walls. This key is mainly used by Emma Goodall (Super Megaforce Pink) who uses it to fight as the Pink Space Ranger. Although it has not been used, it has been seen in the Ranger Key App. }} Notes *Cassie is the only Pink Ranger of the Zordon Era to not have her name begin with a K. *Also, she and Ashley are the only two Rangers to retain their Turbo colors after becoming Space Rangers. *Originally, Cassie was supposed to take Kendrix's place as the Pink Galaxy Ranger during the second half of Lost Galaxy as a result of Valarie Vernon's illness. However, despite filming footage of her morphing as the Pink Galaxy Ranger, it was scrapped due to Patricia Ja Lee not happy that her character would be credited only as a guest star. http://sirstack.livejournal.com/42612.html *Cassie's tough tomboyish personality contrasts to her Sentai counterparts, Youko Yagami and Miku Imamura who are self-conscious. Appearances * Power Rangers Super Megaforce **Episode 20/Finale: Legendary Battle ***''The Legendary Battle: Extended Edition'' }} See Also *Kat Hillard - The Ranger she replaced as Pink Turbo Ranger. References de: Cassie Chan fr: Cassie Chan Category:Turbo Category:In Space Category:Ranger Category:Pink Ranger Category:Replacement PR Rangers Category:Zordon Era Power Rangers Category:Turbo Rangers Category:Space Rangers Category:Female PR Rangers Category:Legendary Rangers Category:PR Rangers with Multiple forms Category:PR Vehicle-themed Rangers Category:PR Brigade-themed Rangers Category:PR 5 Category:Rangers without Secret Identities Category:Characters portrayed by Motokuni Nakagawa Category:Characters portrayed by Naoko Kamio